Unexpected
by BrokenButterflies666
Summary: Just how far will Ichigo's hollow go to gain control of his body? m/m Hichiichi oneshot


AN: This is my first smutty fic but I had so much fun writing it! Warning lemon, yaoi, don't read if you're not into that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"I-Ichigo" Rukia stammered, watching his eyes slowly turn from warm brown to gold, his usual frown being replaced with a cold smirk. It was a normal summer day at home, just lounging around, or so she thought. But this unexpected turn of events had the raven haired girl concerned for her friend. She knew about Ichigo's inner hollow. Was it possible that he would try to take over his body today of all days?

* * *

"Oi, King!" Shiro laughed as Ichigo swung and missed.

"This isn't funny! What do you want?"

"Like I've been sayin' all this time, I want your body," the albino cackled.

Ichigo took another swing at Shiro, their swords locked together in the power struggle. Suddenly Shiro ducked and was behind Ichigo, knocking his sword out of his hand. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo, dropping his sword and reaching to play with his nipple.

"Naargh. What are you doing Shiro? Dammit!"

"I told you I wanted your body," the whisper sent shivers down his spine. The oragnette tried to turn around to face his assailant but the squirming proved to be counterproductive as Shiro adjusted his hold. His fingers traced the toned abs through his shihakushō while cold lips teased at his neck. Despite himself Ichigo felt his body giving in to the temptations. Ichigo tried to suppress the moans coming out of his mouth but it was no use. He was turning into putty at Shiro's surprisingly experienced hands.

Shiro's grin widened as he slipped off Ichigo's garments. The naked boy blushed at his sudden situation, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care, needing the release his pale twin teased. His erection bounced as he moaned out against Shiro's relentless attack on his neck.

"What's this? Does my little strawberry want somethin'?" Shiro couldn't help but goad,

"Shiro… please…" the strained whisper rasped out.

"Please what?" A blue tongue licked blue lips in anticipation.

"Please t-t-touch me d-down there," Ichigo blushed a deeper red. He couldn't believe his hollow had reduced him to this, but all he could think about was the fact that he wanted more, needed more.

Shiro's grin couldn't get any wider as he slid his hands down slowly, drawing out the motion. Ichigo gasped as Shiro finally took hold of his member and started to gently rub. The motion got rougher when Shiro couldn't keep his excitement contained.

"Alright Ichi, we're gonna try somethin' a little different now. Open up," Shiro slid his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, lubing them up before pulling them away.

"This may hurt a little bit but don't you worry, it'll be worth it," with his warning out of the way Shiro carefully slid one finger in. Ichigo tensed a little before relaxing into the motion.

"That's it" cooed Shiro as he stuck a second finger in, letting the orangette get used to that before he started pumping his fingers. Feeling that he was sufficiently warmed up, Shiro took his own erection and pressed into Ichigo slowly. Both gasped as he entered, the feeling overwhelming. Shiro started pumping, Ichigo bucking underneath him. Suddenly Ichigo mewling turned into a sharp moan as Shiro his his prostate. That set Shiro off even more. Ichigo was out of his mind as Shiro hit the spot over and over again.

Soon Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He screamed as he released his fluid all over himself, the pulsing from the orgasm push Shiro over the edge as he released his seed. Slowly he pulled out and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Both stayed laying down, not minding the cold glass of the sideways skyscraper underneath, enjoying the hazy feeling they both had.

"Why?" the shinigami questioned.

"Because, my king, I'd do anything for you."

Still to blissed out to really care, he fell asleep in his hollow's arms.

* * *

Rukia was frightened by her friend's change in appearance. The dark eyes with golden pupils and sinister grin sent shivers down her spine.

"Ichigo," she called out, more forcefully this time.

"King ain't home. Try again," sneered the hollow.

Rukia's stomach dropped.


End file.
